


Two of One

by suspiciouslens



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciouslens/pseuds/suspiciouslens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven of Nine makes an interesting discovery about B'Elanna Torres and herself while repairing the holodeck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of One

Seven of Nine rapidly typed another sequence of commands into the holodeck controls. A series of error messages and the associated stuttering noise of the error tone greeted her once more. A routine level-5 diagnostic had determined that the holomatrix was becoming unstable. Already the fault seemed to have severed normal communications into the holodeck.

Having determined that the fault could not be rectified from outside the holodeck the solution was to effect repair from within. Unfortunately the door would not open, though it was not yet affected by the malfunction. The currently running program, and indeed the identity of the current user or users, was covered by a privacy lock. A lock that was not due to expire for another 42 minutes.

Seven considered. She could communicate with the bridge and have the duty officer override the lock to give her access. However, in recent conversations the Doctor had emphasised the human requirement for "privacy". An outmoded concept that inhibited efficiency in her opinion. Nevertheless...

Seven's hand moved with flowing precision and immense speed over the control pad beside the door. The lock proved no match for Borg decryption algorithms and with an almost pneumatic double sigh the door opened to allow her entry and then closed behind her.

* * *

For a moment Seven was disoriented in the darkness. She was clearly in the living quarters of a starship, the bed against the far wall and the stars streaming past the large windows made such an identification trivial. The room was only dimly lit, the stars outside contributing much of the illumination in an ever-changing silvery glow which robbed everything within of colour.

The accoutrements of the room clearly marked it as being contained within a Federation vessel. The chief source of her disorientation, however, was caused by the curve of the viewports, characteristic of the crew quarters of deck 9, approximately section 12, of an Inteprid class starship. It had, briefly, given her the impression she had transported within Voyager rather than simply stepped through a door.

Beneath the silken sheets of the bed lay two women, one atop the other. The dimmed lighting made identification difficult. The activity in which they were engaged was more readily recognisable. Seven knew none of the humanoid females of Voyager's crew were capable of interfertilisation through direct physical contact; clearly, since procreation was impossible, the goal must be pleasure.

Pleased with her deductive reasoning Seven considered informing the women of her arrival. The time to effect the repair was minimal and the rituals surrounding humanoid mating unnecessarily complex. It would be more efficient to simply make the repairs. 

Seven guided herself to the appropriate location next to the now-concealed door with her tricorder, using the instrument to deactivate a small section of the illusion to reveal the required access panel beneath. Borg strength allowed her to lift it smoothly and silently from the wall. The interior was sufficiently illuminated to allow her to work.

As she had anticipated the controls here were still operational. Engrossed in the work of repairing the holomatrix without interfering with the program in progress, an intellectually challenging problem, she paid no mind to the other occupants of the holodeck. 

It was not till repairs had been completed and she had settled the access panel back in place that she noticed the sounds within the bedchamber had changed. One of the women was making a throaty growl, the other gasping in low moans. The growl lowered in pitch and the moans increased in frequency until...

"SEVEN!" The uppermost woman shouted out, her voice curiously mixing with the growl as it quickly wound down to silence.

Directly addressed, Seven saw no reason not to reply to the familiar voice.

"Lieutenant Torres?"

The response was sudden and precipitous. B'Elanna spun off the other woman and gathering the bed clothes around her sat up to stare in surprise at the intruder. The other woman sat up too, making no attempt to conceal herself. Seven studied the lieutenant's companion with some interest, her own raised eyebrow immediately mirrored. More than that, her whole body duplicated by the doppelganger in bed with Torres.

"Computer: end program!" the half-Klingon ordered in obvious alarm.

B'Elanna collapsed naked to the black grid-marked floor of the holodeck as the simulation of her quarters and lover and, most importantly for the short gravity assisted motion, her bed all disappeared. Bare black interior crossed with yellow grid lines took their place. The only remaining items in the holodeck were B'Elanna, Seven of Nine and, midway between the two women, the lieutenant's discarded clothing.

"My apologies, lieutenant. I believed you were addressing me rather than my simulation."

"You know..."

B'Elanna scrambled on all fours to her clothes and scooped them in one hectic motion, before turning her back on Seven. Seven was left to observe the short woman's bobbed brown hair, and the curve of her spine and hips as B'Elanna pulled on undergarments. Seven had been instructed that in times of panic or crisis humanoids found an authoritative voice calming. B'Elanna seemed agitated so she continued speaking. An obvious topic suggested itself to Seven.

"I observe that you are still using version 6.3 of the simulation. The most recent version is 7.1 and contains significant improvements to the physical anatomy derived from the transporter pattern buffers and unauthorised access to sickbay records."

"You know..." B'Elanna seemed unable to deal with the new data that Seven had contributed. She had begun struggling into her one piece gold and black engineer's uniform.

"The Delaney twins have made a number of improvements to the subroutines dealing with multiple simultaneous users," Seven carried on, then glanced down at her tricorder. A single eyebrow raised slightly. "It appears that the small improvements to the simulation's 'spanking' responses may be more relevant to you, however."

B'Elanna coloured noticeably about her still exposed shoulder blades, most probably a physiological response to embarrassment. Seven was unsure of the source of this emotion. She would consider it during her imminent regeneration cycle.

"You know..." The brunette half-Klingon repeated again. The repetition of facts clearly in evidence was beginning to irritate Seven. A note of puzzlement or wonder appeared to have entered the other woman's voice, however. 

"I first became aware of the simulation when it had reached version 4.5." The program was extremely popular amongst the crew, her analysis of holodeck records during a prior regeneration cycle indicated nearly 34% of the crew had made use of it on at least once. "I have accessed the simulation myself on several occasions."

B'ellana turned, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Seven frowned in confusion. Her behaviour was hardly anomalous. B'Elanna had herself accessed the simulation. Perhaps instead the lieutenant did not believe that Seven would be motivated to explore such activities?

"The Doctor informed me that I would need to explore my sexuality."

B'Elanna gaped a few moments more and then, suddenly, began to laugh.

"With others, Seven. With other people." She managed through the laughter.

Seven considered this a moment. What Torres said made considerable sense.

"Very well, Lieutenant. I have now completed my assigned duties and shall delay the commencement of my regeneration cycle. There remain 33 minutes of holodeck time allocated to you. You are clearly physically attracted to me and I am willing to further explore my humanity. We will commence copulation. Take off your clothes."

"Now hang on, Seven."

"Computer: resume program."

B'Elanna, retreating from the approaching blonde, hit against the edge of the suddenly materialised bed and fell back against it. The ample cushioning of Seven of Nine's chest broke her fall as the real Seven advanced upon her.


End file.
